dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 46
Episode 46 'is a two-part episode of the Drunken Peasants. it featured the returning appearance of the human fax machine, Jaclyn Glenn. Prev: Episode 45 Next: Episode 47 Highlights * A guest appearance from Jaclyn Glenn. * TJ calls Jaclyn a bitch. * Little girls cursing on YouTube for a feminist propaganda. * A shit-stick Commercial - 00:29:29 (''Part 2) * TJ making a dildo joke about the 'Hawaii Chair' - 00:35:11 (Part 2) Part 1 The episode began with Scotty and Ben trying to Ban TJ in real life by keeping his mic volume down. They played the Hey Scotty clip and TJ did some good old shilling. The peasants brought Jaclyn on the show and TJ calls her an ugly bitch. Jaclyn then asks one of the peasants to piss on her face.https://youtu.be/sL6ftK72Ijs?t=3m54s They moved into the infamous video of little girls swearing in the name of Feminism. TJ and Jaclyn disagree about teaching kids to swear; TJ said that it was good for the kids to curse while Jaclyn did not. The video has the little girls, who were clearly reading scripts, tackling huge issues like rape and why liking big booty bitches is bad. Ben takes a moment the thank the live chat mods before moving on. They then played a video by Stefan Mawananawaah talking about women who breed with assholes, his stupid fucking video proved that he's either never been laid in his life OR he too is a big asshole. Stefan later claims evil is of matriarchal heritage. The peasants moved onto a stupid video by The Vigilant Christian talking all about TJ and claiming that TJ has no idea what he's talking about. Basically, TVC responded to TJ because he denied the existence of the Illuminati. They then watched a video made by some stupid bastard who was basically saying some bullshit statements about TJ's YouTube channel. Later, the peasants watched a video about George W. Bush getting shit-faced. Thereafter, some shitty technical errors started to occur. Part 2 The peasants watched a response video from '''The Young Turks'''': The Point where a panel of intellectually-bankrupt smegma-lickers kvetches about The Amazing Atheist. Those idiots on the TYT panel take TJ's arguments out of context and proceed to strawman his arguments. It has been revealed that the TYT later apologized to TJ for their inaccuracies. They then watched an Ad/Trailer about some shitty movie called Squirrels. They watched another stupid ad about a jar of jam or sauce or whatever the fuck it is... They then watched a hilarious fucking ad from the state of Indiana about a pharmacy called Butt Drugs where they shove pills up people's asses. They then watched a video about the Computer Man. Later they watched another stupid ad about some shit-stick; a plastic stick used to wipe your ass after you take a shit. They then watch another stupid ad about a seat belt teddy bear you place on your chest called the Tiddy Bear. Then, they watched a bizarre Ad about some retarded chair called the Hawaii chair. They then watched some other weird shit. They took a break right after watching that strange stuff. The peasants answered some weird ass fucking questions. Egghead also submitted a question. Quotes * "You gotta show dominance over Jaclyn quickly or she'll fucking eat you alive" -TJ after calling Jaclyn an ugly bitch * "Oh Man..... 3 hours of VenomFangX, that sounds like fucking torture" -Scotty discussing the interview with VenomFangX during Episode 45 ** "It was magically delicious" -TJ discussing the interview with VenomFangX during Episode 45. * "So Jaclyn, how long have you been an internal misogynist?" -TJ's response to Jaclyn's rebuttal of MUH WAGE GAP * "This guy..... this guy is fucking retarded...." -TJ accurately describing Stefan Mawananawaah. * "Washington (D.C.) is entirely built at this point on the dichotomy between: 'we're Republicans' and 'we're Democrats'."-TJ accurately describing US politics * "I love butt drugs" -Scotty's redneck accent Trivia * TJ claims that if he has children, their first word will be fuck. * TJ offers the chatroom moderators genital stimulation. The Gerudo Dragon was among the mods and TJ has yet to do good on the offer. * People have asked TJ to debate Stefan in the past, which the peasants replied stating that: Since Stefan is SO retarded, he would make G Man look like a highly educated scholar. In short, the peasants refused to debate a retard like Stefan because it would be like shooting a fish in a barrel. * When Jaclyn and the peasants were listening to Stefan talking about women mating with assholes, they actually thought Stefan was talking about women mating with Literal Butt Holes. * Jaclyn claims that The Vigilant Christian probably contracted herpes from the Illuminati, but TJ called it Illumin-herpes. References Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Guests